Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device in which a switching arm unit is constituted by connecting at least a first wide bandgap semiconductor element and a second wide bandgap semiconductor element in series, and to a method of driving the semiconductor device.
Background Art
This type of semiconductor device has been proposed in the form of a power conversion device that includes, for example, an inverter circuit configured to perform synchronous rectification using six switching elements, with a SiC-MOSFET, which is a unipolar element employing a wide bandgap semiconductor, being used for each switching element and the synchronous rectification being performed by using parasitic diodes of the SiC-MOSFETs as flyback diodes (see Patent Document 1, for example).